Left, Left, Left Right Left
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: The digidestined are in a marching band competition, need I say more. You probably saw this listed earlier but I forgot something, this is the one to read.


A/N Okay other day my sister and I realized that it had been a while since we posted a humor so decided to write yet another one.

We dedicate this to all of you readers and authors who are in Marching Band (and we know you're out there). This is the time of year when most of our seasons end (stupid bowl game middle of December) so this is a way to end it on a happy note; hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: We don't own them, never have and never will.

Left, Left, Left Right Left-

Morning broke at digi manor as the kids awakened to another normal day. They sat around the breakfast table eating breakfast and reading the paper. Tai buried himself in the comics, Matt the scene, Sora had the life, and Mimi with the sales adds plotting her daily trek to the mall. Joe was grinning at the tuxedo ads, while TK and Kari checked their stocks "Oh look Kari it split!" TK cried happily pulling out his phone and calling their stockbroker.

Izzy entered the room with Lappy (see Digidestined under siege) clapping happily behind him. "Mails here" he announced dropping the bag on the table as they began to sort.

"Izzy where's the other bags?" Sora asked sorting the fan mail, Izzy's pile already towering over the others.

"School started mail usually drops for a few days" the red head replied looking at a large yellow envelope addressed to all of the digidestined. He tore it open eagerly and began to read.

The other kids looked at him confused wanting to know what was in it.

"Well spit it out" Tai said looking out the window checking on the

Digimon taking their morning swim with Kishi (see Night Fall).

The bearer of Knowledge smile handing out papers to everyone "We've been invited to a hero marching band competition".

"A what?" Mimi demanded "You mean walking and playing at the same time, won't we get all hot and sweaty in those uniforms?"

No one wanted to answer her questions but rather start to plan. Izzy pulled Lappy out and immediately began to write the drill while the others went through the rules. Kishi came in dripping wet "What's going on?" she asked.

Matt spoke handing her the rules "We are going to march in a contest, let's see the rules…

Villains may be used.

Future selves may be used.

No one episode villains (Sailor Scouts and digidestined that's you).

Songs performed must appear in episodes or movies.

Have fun.

"That sounds easy enough to me" Joe said putting a towel around Gomamon.

Kishi nodded looking over her paper "Ah, we only have a week to get this all together. Izzy, Lappy you guys write the drill. Matt you and the digimon have music, Mimi, Sora, and me will get our future selves. Finally Tai and Joe you guys get the villains here".

Tai's eyes widened "How on earth are we supposed to get them here?" he demanded looking to Joe for help.

Sora smiled grabbing her purse and heading for the door "I know you'll think of something just bribe them with something they want…come on Biomon we need someone to distract Sailor Pluto why we take that key of hers".

With that the girls went out the door their digimon in tow, Matt, Izzy, and the digimon took off to start their tasks.

Joe looked at Tai and Tai looked at Joe they then both looked to the end of the breakfast table where TK and Kari still sat reading the morning stock report. Tai nodded and Joe grabbed two long sticks and some rope.

TK looked up and became worried "Kari two questions, first when do Angemon and Angewomon get back and second why is Tai coming at us with rope?"

She turned her head seeing her brother and Joe slowly moving over trying to look innocent why they moved closer. "They get back tonight and I have no idea but I think we should run to our rooms, there's no way they can get past the security system".

The pair hopped off of their chairs making a run for it.

"Catch them, I know the villains will come if we use those two" Joe cried giving chase followed by Tai muttering "Just pray the angels don't find out about this…"

Puppetmon sat on the couch happily brushing his new Barbie's hair "Oh Ballerina Barbie your so much better than Aerobic Tina, Tap Dancing Ken is bound to fall in love with you…that is if Tina doesn't put tacs in your toe shoes!"

Piedmon rolled his eyes and continued writing his love letters to Beryl.

Myotismon looked at his re-grown hair and Apoclimon watched as his pizza cooked in the oven dreaming over the bubbling crust.

Devimon was the only one who was being a little productive and he was plotting revenge against the digidestined. He sat on the computer reading stories from fanfiction.net in order to find inspiration and to his surprise was finding some good ideas. "Oh, here's a good one…" he muttered jotting down notes.

A light knock at the door didn't bring them out of their 'evil' activities.

After a few more knocks Devimon threw down his pen sighing with annoyance as the others didn't even look up. He opened the door to find TK and Kari hanging in front of them both looking very annoyed themselves.

"Hey this works even when where not in Florida!" he yelled getting the other villains attention.

"What does?" Myotismon asked coming to the door brushing his hair.

When he saw the two he dropped his brush and jumped for joy.

The two reached for the two kids only to find they moved away a little each time.

"Hey lover boy get out here and help us" Myotismon called chasing them down the hall.

"How you doing Izzy?" Matt asked looking up from his piles of music all over the floor. 

Izzy looked a little frazzled "So do you think that we can move 50 yards in 8 counts?"

Matt answered without really listening the question while he tried to find a base clef part for the baritone (for any of you who are or have ever been the Librarian you know that it is easier to move a mountain) "Sure we can".

"Really" Izzy said his dark eyes filling with joy "you heard him Lappy, put that chart in and we'll make the music go into double time at the same time". The faithful laptop clapped happily and added the chart.

The front doors opened and the girls returned with the digidestined from the future. Matt looked confused when he saw the older TK and Kari come in holding hands with a fuming Davis behind them. 

"Well we did our job" Mimi said flopping down on the couch her future self not far behind "Where's Joe?"

Izzy didn't look up "They are still getting the villains…" he was interrupted and the pair burst into the room still holding the sticks with the younger TK and Kari still tied to them.

Both Matt's and the older Tai nearly had heart failure when they saw their siblings. Sora rubbed her temples and Ken began to cackle evilly but was cut off when he was run over by the villains.

Devimon got up rubbing his head and narrowed his eyes when he saw Ken "You stole my taking over innocent digimon idea".

The Emperor glared back at him "Your that thing that was in the water, you're a big wuss your hide in the ocean and on top of a mountain letting other people do your dirty work".

Before the argument could go any farther Kishi stepped in "That's enough we don't have a lot of time so shut up and tell us what you want to play".

Yolei pulled out a sheet of paper writing down everyone's names "Okay we'll start with the villains".

Piedmon stepped forward speaking for the whole "We want to do flags!!"

"No we…" Puppetmon tried to put in but was shoved aside by Myotismon "I get to do hair".

Yolei nodded and continued jotting "All right next is Ken".

The emperor wasted no time in giving his answer "I play the trumpet!" he said proudly puffing out his chest.

"Hey so do we" both Tai's interjected puffing their chests a little bigger. Davis jumped in nearly falling over as he thrust his chest forward "Me too".The four boys took to glaring at each other menacingly and began to fight over who got to play first part.

The others decided to let them solve the problem and continued down the list.

Sora took over the list "Yolei what are you going to play?" she asked her future heir.

Yolei pulled her hair back and scratched Hawkmon on the head."I want the sax" she said eagerly followed by Cody's quiet and polite voice "Me too, you can never have too many of those in a marching band".

Sora jotted more stuff down and looked over and both Izzy's who where working on the drill, it was odd seeing the two next to each other let alone working on the same project part of her shuddered when she thought of what those two could cook up."Izzy what are you two doing?"

The younger one smiled and pointed to a large bag in the corner of the room "I've got the crash symbols" he replied and then went back to writing.The older one turned "Put me on the snare drum…now how to get that cannon on and off the field in time" he muttered as they kept working.

"Cannon" Sora said as her throat went dry " both of me will do base drum."Um, Joe your up".

The two looked at her coming out of their conversation what classes he would be taking in 2005 "We both do clarinet, our mother made us start to play when we where little and I don't want to learn a new instrument for this".

"Fine" Kishi said taking the list from Sora "Mimi…let me guess flute".

The two girls looked hurt "Just because we're a little on the girly side doesn't automatically mean that we play that kind of a instrument".

The room fell into a chocked silence "Well what do you play?" Tai asked.

The two smiled "Trombone" they said again shocking the digidestined as well as the villains.Piedmon had to stomp of Apoclimon's foot to keep him from laughing out loud.

"Okay" Kishi said a hint of amusement in her voice "now my older self will be a drum major and I will play baritone." 

"Matt your up".

The two blondes looked up from the piles of music "He is the other drum major" Matt replied pointing to his older self "And I'm going to play quads".The two went back to sorting the endless piles and finding a part for every person.

"That just leaves TK and Kari" Kishi finished looked at the four.The younger ones stared at their older counterparts in awe for they hadn't let each others hands go since they arrived.

The older TK looked at the floor sheepishly "Um, I have a little secret…I play the flute".

Davis dropped Tai from his headlock and looked at TK ready to begin endless taunting but was stopped when he said Kari's reaction.The brown haired girl was smiling.

"Oh TK that's so sweet," she said kissing him on the cheek.

The two little ones eyes widened a little more and they looked at each other while Davis and the four brothers passed out."By the way I do too, but put me down for piccolo we need one of those to get over the trumpets".

Younger Kari then spoke "We are going to play Sousaphone" she said pointing to TK.

"Don't you think that's a little big for you two?" Mimi asked knowing that the instrument was about double the size of the two combined.

"No" TK said defensively "besides we'll make a few modifications to them".

Kishi finished up "Okay that's everyone" she said getting ready to stand up but was stopped by Gomamon jumping into her lap.

"What about us?" the seal demanded gesturing to the large number of guardians no to mention the missing Angemon and Angewomon.

Izzy came up with a solution "Pit or drum line that's what we still need".Lappy clapped in agreement.

Matt stood up "Now that really does take care of everyone.The music I have selected to play is 'Runaround', 'Here We Go', and 'Hey Digimon'.If you don't like it tough, I've been at this for hours and am not in the mood to go hunting for anymore music.Everyone come up one at a time and get your part.Devimon can get a tape so you can work out the flag routine".

Izzy took over next "I will hand out drill sheets first thing in the morning, until then work on your music and stretch before getting on the field I'm going to give your legs a work out".

Kishi was next "Keep everything secret we don't want any information falling into enemy hands so be careful what you say.Piedmon this is you, I don't care if your girlfriend is on another team just keep your mouth shut".

The front door of the house opened and the two newly wed angles walked into the house.TK and Kari cried with delight and ran into their arms.

Kari pointed to the sticks and rope "Joe and Tai used us as bait to get the villains here" she said excited "and we get to be in a marching competition!" the child of light said happily.

Angewomon looked over to the two boys who ran and hid behind their own digimon "Really how wonderful…now isn't it past someone's bed time?"

Matt came up taking TK from his angel "Sure is, Angemon could you please disarm the system I would like to get him in bed with out getting blasted by something".The angel nodded and bid good night to the very large group but giving a warning glare to the villains whom where too busy picking out their outfits to even notice the pair had returned.

Dawn broke in the quiet house.Lappy woke first eager to get started so he began to wake up the kids.Izzy was up immediately soon followed by Kishi, but they where the only two the rest did not get up without a fight some more violent than others did.

After twenty minutes and many shoes being thrown at him Lappy was successful and the digidestined awoke.

They gathered on the field still covered by the morning mist unpacking their instruments still not awake attempting to play.The sounds of power tools woke everyone up especially when they found out who had them.TK and Kari sat attaching what appeared to be wheels and a motor to their tubas.When they finished they climbed into the seats and began to dive around the field as if in little go carts playing scales.

"Now they had the right idea" Izzy said heaving his symbols up, which where easily triple the size of his head.

The evil digimon sat warming up their flags keeping a good distance away from each other just to make sure that they didn't hit each other.Everyone knew how painful it was to get hit by one of those things and in the hands of someone untrained it could be deadly.

The older Matt got up onto the stand "All right everyone turn to page one of your charts and we'll get going we have a lot to do and not much time to do it in.So in order to make sure that happens where going to stay out here until we learn the show".

They groaned as they opened the large pile of charts to where greeted by what seemed to be a foreign language.The key was a page long and the kids frantically tried to figure out who was who.Davis held up his hand "Now am I T-1 or T-I?" he asked, as the two looked really similar.

Izzy rolled his eyes in frustration "The I is for Tai, get it".

Davis nodded and wandered to his spot waiting for everyone else to get to theirs.

The hours rolled by and the sun beat down on the tired group.Cody, Mimi, Palmon, and Puppetmon had passed out but the practice went on.Matt and Kishi didn't want to stop so they left the bodies away they just moved around them.Everyone could feel themselves getting major sunburn even though they had layers and layers of sunscreen on.

Kishi herself began to wear down as the final chart was getting put into place.As the pages turned a collective scream rose from the group."Fifty yards in 8 counts, you can't be serious," the normally quiet TK yelled voicing what was on everyone's mind.

Izzy looked at them a little hurt "Matt said that it was possible".At this statement everyone turned to glare at Matt who tried to hide from the glaring daggers coming his way.

"I didn't even hear the question!" he yelled in his defense.

The older Izzy looked at the charts "Oh guys did you read the fine print directions…what did you think those cannons where there for?"

This time Kari passed out falling into TK's arms while their younger selves fired up their motors and hid behind their brothers.Davis tried to move his spot so that it would fit the new form and getting to it didn't involve a cannon.Both Joe's pulled out their inhalers attempting to sputter something about being allergic to cannon fire.

Up on the stand Kishi decided that it would be a good time to end practice "Okay that's enough for today see you all first thing in the morning".

Exhausted cheers rose from the field as the tired and burned member gathered up the fallen and headed into the blessed air conditioning of the house.

The girls immediately pulled out catalogues to find some uniforms and the guys began to plot.

"I wonder what the other bands are doing?" Cody mused applying another layer of aloe to his burned arms.

Tai looked up from his own aloe lathering "Yeah…aren't the sailor scouts just a few miles away?"

Davis perked up "They sure are".

Ken got an evil glint in his eyes, the one he got just before a great plan came into his head "Why don't we go take a little peek".

The other guys raised their hands cheering immediately falling back in down in pain from the sunburn.After recovering Izzy grabbed a video camera and led the way out the door.

When they where gone Kari looked up "Where did the guys go?" she asked not liking being left.

"They went spying" Yolei said turning the pages "Oh here's a nice one" she said pointing to one.The girls gathered around to get a better look.It was electric green with orange trim and brown polka dots.Not only that but they where dresses that came a few inches above the knee.

Both Mimi's looked at her if she had just grown four more heads and had taken over the world "You couldn't get me in that if I was dead". 

"No I know the uniform is ugly, but look at the shoes," she said pointing to a pair of black go go boots on the feet of the model.The girls squealed with joy and began to fill out the order forms.

The faint sounds of music filled the air as the guys inched closer and closer to their target.As they broke through the trees doing summersaults and flips thinking they would be stealthier that way.They could see the field and the scouts marching on it apparently using their attacks as special effects.

"Now that saves some money" Tai muttered while Izzy smiled "We can have the digimon do the same thing…this is great".

They moved closer until they where able to hear 'Power of Love' clearly.Joe pulled out a recording device.

Michelle stood up on the stand directing, twirling a flag, and playing her violin (seriously if you have ever seen the show she does everything).She suddenly stopped her eyes narrowing as she looked around."Fe fi fo fum I smell another perfect one" she said changing into her Sailor Neptune costume jumping off the stand and heading for the bushes.

"What is she talking about" Ken asked slowly backing up when he saw her coming his way.

Joe thought for a moment then flashed back to Orlando when she won Miss Perfect.She is perfect remember what happens when someone challenges her…"

They looked at Ken, the self proclaimed perfect on of the digidestined.

"Run" Matt cried grabbing TK by his hand, following the example of his younger self.

Her footsteps came closer with the snapping of twigs as she broke into a run "I can hear and smell you just wait till I get my hands on you, you can run but you can't hide".

"Split up" Tai yelled "Well meet back at the house and if your caught whatever you do don't say a thing!"

They broke off each one running a different direction.

"Okay so we've got the uniforms, drill, and instruments done.We still need to get the buses reserved" Sora said running down the checklist."Oh, and the digimon all need a baths".

At the mention of the word bath Gabumon ran off screaming "You'll never take me alive!"

Yolei looked at him go surprised "Okay we'll let Matt take care of that…" Before she could finish the doors burst open allowing Tai Davis to come running in.They dived under the couch saying nothing.

A few moments later the older Matt and TK flew in, TK running straight to Kari kissing her "I thought I'd never see you again…she almost got us".

"Who?" Kari demanded wanting to know who was going after her guy.

"Neptune" Izzy said running in with a terrified Lappy at his heels."She was able to smell Ken's perfection and attacked us".

"Did she get anyone?" Mimi asked worried about Joe.

The older Izzy now entered "Last I saw Joe had turned into mini tux and was holding his own and Ken had hid in a tree…"

Tentomon shot up from his nap looking his partner straight in the eyes 

"What one?"

Izzy was a little startled by this shrugged "Got me, but as I was saying their show is nothing compared to ours.It's a joke, except for the special effects but other than that it bites".

The girls and digimon cheered tasting victory."Well why you where gone we picked out uniforms" Kari said proudly showing the boys who where still filtering in one by one, each one a little more battle worn than the one before.

Upon seeing the material nightmares the Izzy's passed out while Tai lost his lunch for the past two weeks. 

"You can't be serious?" Cody said looking at the girls "Mimi, you two off all people wouldn't be caught dead in those hideous things".

Kishi smiled "We know their ugly, but look at those cool boots that come with it".

"Their hideous" Matt said.

"Boots" the girls answered in unison.

"Their expensive" Tai added.

"Boots"

"You can't march in boots like that, those are meant for drum majors only," Ken said desperate not to wear a dress. 

The boys and girls argued while outside another drama was taking place, flag core practice.

Angemon rubbed his temples "Okay one more time, 5 is up, 6 is twist, 7 is turn, and 8 is throw".He and Angewomon had been trying to teach them their routine ever since the original practice had ended.Right now the two where about to send the lot of them into the Gate of Destiny and be done with it.

"Now lets try it from the top" Angewomon said clapping her hands.There was disaster from the start Apoclimon didn't get up quick enough causing him to lose his place.Puppetmon turned instead of twisting resulting in his flag going right into Piedmon's face.Piedmon held his nose not catching his flag allowing it to fall onto Myotismon's head dropping him to the ground unconscious.Devimon was just scared of his flag all together and ran for cover after he had tossed it into the air.The sound of glass breaking and a car alarm going off caused him to cringe in fright.

Angemon clapped his hands overjoyed "Wow guys that was the best one yet!I want to end on a good note so that's enough for tonight".He then offered his arm to Angewomon and led her into the house.

Piedmon picked up his dropped flag and hit Puppetmon with it "Get it right will you, man these things really hurt".

Before he could retaliate TK's small, excited voice echoed through the house "Pizza's here!" (For those of you who aren't in band you don't know that us marchers live off of a few things…pizza, hot dogs, candy, and pop).

"Yes!" Apoclimon cheered running into the house "save some cheese for me".

After the pizza was devoured and four more layers of aloe applied the tired marchers turned in for the night.The uniforms had been changed to pure white ones with the guys promising to get the girls boots for everyday wear.With day one done the digidestined sat poised to take it all.

"It's snowing!" Kari yelled as she bounced on her brother's chest jolting him awake.Tai opened his eyes slowly "Kari it was just a dream go back to bed we have practice in the morning" he grumbled.

"No there's snow outside" she continued shaking him harder Tai finally sat up and looked outside his window to see Kari was right, there had to be at least 3 feet of snow on the ground.

He heard the strangled cries from the others as they awoke to the awful sight.The group began to put on layers of clothes in order to protect themselves from the elements.Matt had managed to restrain TK long enough to get him into five layers before putting three on himself.Mimi opened fifty packages of hand warmers lining her coats with them.The villains lit their flags on fire for the heat.

Upon seeing this Izzy decided that it would make a great addition to the show and wrote it in.

Once everyone was bundled they headed out onto the field.Kishi pulled herself up onto the stand and looked at the kids.She wondered how little TK and Kari where going to play do to the fact that they couldn't be seen in all of the layers.

"All right guys I know it's a little cold out here but we need to get through this".

The cold frigid hours rolled by slowly for everyone.Kari looked down at her piccolo for the first time noticing the rather large icicle coming out of the end.Her younger self was faring a little better after apparently lighting her charts on fire for the little heat.Mimi tried to get her trombone slide to move it too frozen in place.

Up on the stand Matt continued directing then stopping the band when he noticed something."Tai all the horns are down during the drum break".

To his surprise Tai didn't answer Ken did "He can't the mouthpiece is frozen to his lips".

"Okay he's fine then, lets take it from the drum break to the end and then we'll call it a day".

Cheers rose from the frozen marchers as they waited for Matt to begin.Everything was going smoothly until Apoclimon let out a blood-curdling scream.The final evil lord ran around the field "He symboled by claw, he symboled my claw".

All eyes turned to Izzy who was trying to look innocent as he set his symbols on the ground.

"That's enough for today," Kishi said throwing up her hands leading the way to the house.Once inside there was a stampede to the fireplace and hot chocolate.

The younger Matt and Tai attempted to find their siblings in the layers of clothing.The older Sora used a cup of water trying to get Tai's trumpet unstuck.

Ken sat down with the evil digimon going over their failed plans trying to figure out where they went wrong.

Mimi flopped down on the couch pulling out the phone book "We need to find a bus company and a good one at that".

"Why?" Palmon asked looking up at her partner.

Then pink haired girl answered "It's a 23 hour ride to where the competition is and I'm going in style".

As the week went on the temperature slowly began to rise and the show came together.Finally the day for departure came and the digidestined found themselves loading the bus.

The older Izzy sat by the compartment with the large clipboard checking everything off as it was loaded."Instruments"

"Check" Tai said putting the last case in, his voice sounding a little muffled under the band-aids.

"Cannons"

"Here" Ken said dragging the last one up.

"Drill team equipment"

Myotismon and Devimon pulled up three trunks that seemed to be ready to pop open at any moment."Here's the makeup," Devimon said shoving it in "Piedmon will be out with the flags and uniforms in just a minute.

"Good, band uniforms"

Mimi's came next their arms brimming "We made some alterations to them last night, now thy are embroidered with our crest symbols".

"Whatever, pit"

The digimon appeared hauling various objects."I don't see why I have to play the gong it's like five times bigger than me" Biomon whined.Agumon shrugged and threw in the triangle "Boy that wore me out, it's time for a nap".

"That just leaves luggage, I hope everyone stuck to the one suitcase rule because space is pretty tight".Izzy looked over to see everyone looking down sheepishly at the two or three cases each."Okay well you want them you have to make room".

The digidestined turned and looked at the villains with evil glints in their eyes.Izzy saw this "And no tying the villains to the outside of the bus".

"Nuts" Cody muttered putting Puppetmon down as well as the rope.

After a little creative stacking and shoving under the seats the bus was loaded and ready to go.

One by one they boarded what was going to be their home for the next few days.The kids and digimon paired off claiming their seats.The villains ran for the back claiming the back seats.Myotismon sat next to Piedmon while Puppetmon went next to Devimon.Apoclimon hung his head sadly as the bubbly Veemon sat next to him jabbering about how much fun they where going to have.

Ken settled in by the window as Yolei threw her bag on his feet claiming the seat next to him.He stifled a cry as she pulled it off and hit him in the eye with her elbow."Sorry" she muttered "I don't do too good in tight spaces".

Both older and younger Mimi and Joe sat next to each other, Joe getting his space reduced to a few inches in order to keep Mimi happy.Both girls pulled out a few pillows, blankets, and for some bizarre reason make up.

"Why on earth are you putting that on, we're on a bus?" Joe asked.

Mimi looked at him oddly "Well we are going to take some pit stops and I need to look by best".

"You want to look your best for the truckers and very cranky families who are lost at 3 in the morning".

"Of coarse".Joe threw his hands up in defeat and put a pair of headphones on hoping to drown out the noise.

To no ones surprise TK and Kari camped out next to each other.The older pair fell asleep on each other's shoulders not long after the bus set out.The younger pair pulled out their laptops and began planning their hostile take over of Sony.

Right behind them Angemon and Angewomon sat determined to stay between their digidestined and the villains.

The rest of the kids paired off and settled in."Hey there's a bathroom back here" Davis's excited voice filtered through the bus "Now we never have to stop".Everyone on the bus turned with death looks in his or her eyes.

"Don't even think about using it" Sora said, "you have no idea how bad that gets".

"Anyone caught using that gets fried" Angewomon said menacingly.

A new voice came over the intercom and the bus pulled onto the highway "Hi my name is Bob and I'll be your bus driver until we get to some remote town in the middle of no where.At that time I will drag you all out of a dead sleep and off the bus so I can put more gas in it and wait twenty minutes for the new driver.He will take over and no one will be able to get back to sleep until the crack of dawn.Then he will drive around lost in the really bad part of town for about an hour before finally finding your final destination".

Tai looked over at Sora "I think I'll take my chanced hitchhiking, how about you?"

She nodded "I would but it's too late, I'm not jumping off of a moving bus".

Hours later the bus was dark and quiet.Only the soft sounds of snoring and candy rolling down the aisle broke the silence of the night.

Then without warning Bob slammed on the brakes sending everyone and everything flying forward.Cries of pain and crashing now filled the air as the bus screeched to a halt.

"Get off of me!" Tentomon snapped trying to push Palmon off of him.TK and Kari pulled themselves off of the floor groaning in pain.Cody let out a sharp cry when he found he had landed hair first into someone's sticky sucker.Matt rubbed his arm after falling onto Gabumon's horn, who had been sleeping below him on the floor.

"What on earth was that for?" Myotismon demanded his eyes glowing red when he found the sudden stop had caused one of his curlers to fall out.

Bob turned around wiping the coffee off of his shirt "Sorry guys I didn't want to hit the moth that flew in front of me".

Piedmon held Devimon back as he readied his touch of evil."Let me go, I'll drive the bus there this maniac is going to kill us".

Izzy's dark eyes narrowed "I bet one of the other bands hired him to take us out".

"Come on Izzy if he wanted to do that would he just take us off of a cliff" Joe asked re-fluffing his pillow and going back to sleep.

The other's decided the same thing and went back to sleep while visions of winning sweepstakes danced in their heads.

Kishi slowly opened her eyes letting the first rays of light burst through the windows.She slowly turned her head to find herself asleep on Izzy's shoulders, which pressed the red head up against the window.

She rubbed her sore neck feeling joints pop that she knew weren't supposed too.Looking around the bus she found the others still asleep and Bill, their new bus driver sipping coffee at the wheel."Hey bus driver when do we stop?" she called.

He turned "Why is about two hours little miss, then you guys can get a good meal, you'll need your strength to play".

Hearing this her heart fell; she really needed to go to the bathroom.

One row up she heard Tai begin to stir and fell off of the seal forgetting how small it was."All right whoever isn't finishing their suckers knock it off!"

In the back of the bus Puppetmon quickly threw his half eaten sucker in a bad and looked to his Barbie doll he had set in next him "Barbie how could you now they may have to shave Tai bald".

Tai heard this "I'll never shave it off, the sucker can just stay in there forever.By the way when do we stop I need to use the bathroom".

Izzy leaned forward to tell Tai the horrible news, reducing Tai to tears.

Little TK and Kari came around next running and jumping into their brother's laps, nearly sending the two into fits.

"Matt I need to go to the bathroom" TK said.

Matt looked down at him his blue eyes full of sadness "I know squirt, you just going to have to wait".

Davis now awake turned "Why don't we just use the one back there".

The evil digimon all screamed in unison "No".

Apoclimon narrowed his eyes "Do your really want to deal with the smell?"

The two hours seemed to drag on as they rode in silence each one staring straight ahead eyes focused on the goal.The McDonalds's arches began to get larger and larger.Then the joyful moment came when the bus pulled into the parking lot seeming to hit every bump it could.

As the bus stopped the kids where up and out the door before Bill could tell them what time they where leaving again.

Inside an event took place for the first time in history, the line for the boy's bathroom was longer than that of the girls.After freshening up they emerged feeling considerably better.

After a hearty breakfast of burned pancakes and uncooked hash browns they where off again ready to march.

Yolei fidgeted nervously as the large stadium came into view, its' immense parking lot already full of buses.Pulling into the parking lot they could make out the competition for the first time.

Tentomon being the vast source on knowledge he was began to rattle the statistics on every band he saw."Oh there is the Star Trek people, they've won nine years running.They use the Borg in their show, nothing can break their precision".

Ken looked at Izzy "I think a little computer virus could take car of that…"

The bus rolled to a stop fitting perfectly into the huge jigsaw puzzle of buses.Sora looked out the window "Okay everyone remember we parked between Star Wars and Rainbow Brite next to the row of porta potties".

Next the older Matt stood moving to the front so everyone could hear him "Everyone get into your uniforms and meet in that open area by the trees in ten minutes of warm ups".

Myotismon looked around and raised his hand "Where are the changing rooms?"

"Your standing in it" Izzy said pulling his uniform out.As he did the contents of the over head compartment spilled out pelting everyone in the heads.Cries of pain followed as hatboxes fell onto their feet.

"So that's where I put that sandwich" Davis said pulling down a very colorful object.

Myotismon however was having a conniption "What do you mean we have to change on the bus, in front of each other".

Joe narrowed his eyes "I don't know why you are freaking out, you showed the entire world your beast within, traumatizing some of us for life thank you very much".

They chattered happily going over the show in their heads when they heard someone banging on the bus door."I can smell the perfect one in there, sent him out now!"

"Neptune's back" Tai said struggling with the top hook on his jacket.(Again something all marchers know about, that annoying little hook that when you get it done yourself for the first time you want to jump in celebration).

The bus shook violently as she pounded on the door again "I want the perfect one!"

Puppetmon hid under his seat "Just fork him over, we have enough trumpets without him".

Ken backed away from the evil digimon and headed for the front of the bus "Can't we just send Kari, Davis said she was perfect to".

Angewomon looked up from braiding Angemon's hair to glare at him.TK however moved in front of her and growled pulling up is flute and twirled it around like the battle staff that Angemon used."I'd like to see you try" the bearer of hope said through clenched teeth.

Gomamon ran forward and out the door talking to the girl.After a few minutes she ran away.The seal came back on "I told her that Ken was injured and in the stands, so that should keep her busy for awhile".

Kishi looked happy "Everyone off the bus".

Warm ups went without incident.The time finally came for the digidestined to head for the field.Puppetmon hid behind TK near tears "Please don't let him find me".

TK looked confused "Why?"

The puppet looked up at him "He's trying to put more make-up on me and I already have five layers I just can't take anymore!"

Piedmon wove his way through the children "Come on Puppetmon you need some more blush".

Puppetmon grabbed Izzy holding his face close to the white uniform "Come one step closer and the uniform gets it".

Apoclimon looked over taking the blush away "He's right there is enough make up on, now let Izzy go before the fan club finds out you did this".

The Dark Master complied and went to gather his flags and props.The kids began the almost impossible task of getting their hats on.Sora armed with a few boxes of bobby pins headed for both of the Tai's.

As Matt stuck his hat on a large cracking/breaking noise was heard as the hair gel refused to let go of the style.

Little TK looked up at his brother "Matt should your hair be making that noise?"

Matt looked down "Na, just don't worry about it lets get in line".

They lined up their hearts beginning to panic.Some prayed, some found good luck charms, and some just jumped up and down attempting to relieve the stress as the band before them launched into their second song.

Ken tried to see who was up "Who is out there?" he asked Tentomon hovering above him.

The bug flew up a few feet "Those stupid lego guys we had to room with, they are just standing and playing".

As the Ronin Warriors finished an eerie silence fell over the crowd, who seemed happy to see them go.

The announcer came over the speakers "Now ladies and gentlemen we bring you the Digidestined.They are led by Kishi and Matt bearers of Night and Friendship.They will be playing "Hey Digimon, Run Around, and Here We Go".The drill was written by Izzy, flags by Angemon and Angewomon."

The line stayed straight as they stepped onto the soft grass.The signaling clicked echoed through the stadium as they turned right in unison settling into opening formation.Once there they waited watching for the signal, the soft hum of TK and Kari's tubas filled the air.

Again the announcer came over the airwaves "Digidestined marching band are you ready?"

Matt and Kishi turned to look at each other silently counting in their heading before launching into their salute.Their gloved hands flew in unison ending with the two dropping to the ground in full splits.All the guys both in the stands and on the field gasp in pain and sympathy for Matt.

"Digidestined Marching band you may now take the field for competition".

Kishi ran to the stand raising her hands waiting for everyone to be ready.Once she was sure she stared.The played the opening note and the show began.From the start everything fell into place.The charts hit, the music was great, and the flags where together.

In the pit Gomamon happily played his wind chimed feeling everything fall into place, he turned to watch the final move of the number as they formed a huge company front ending the show with horns and flags to the box.

The crowd went wild with everyone screaming and getting to their feet.

They sat in the stands watching, waiting.The trophies had been lined up on the field with the drum majors standing behind them.Finally the moment came, the sweepstakes winner.

Myotismon clutched a small teddy bear in his hands silently praying his mascara smeared all over his face.Joe's had their inhalers out and Lappy clapped nervously in Izzy's arms, for he knew they where in a dead heat with the Star Trek crew and everything was going to come down to mere fractions of a point.

TK held Kari close as the girl looked ahead nervously.Tai kept his mind off of it by searching his hair for the bobby pins, at least two boxes where still in there.

"Now the moment you have all been waiting for…the winner.Tonight's sponsors are Music cores…" after a long list of names he continued."The winner by 1 tenth of a point is…everyone's favorite, they've saved the world many times…the Digidestined!"

The crowd went wild throwing popcorn and blankets into the air.The digidestined stared at each other not comprehending what they had heard until the digimon yelling in their years.

The girls began to cry and there was hugs all around.They had beaten the champions.

They waited on the bus chattering excitedly waiting for Matt and Kishi to arrive with the trophies.Puppetmon had a box of wipes and was trying to get the make up off of his face "Stupid water proof mascara, maybe some peroxide will get if off…"

"There here" Ken said running to his seat.Matt came on holding a trophy bigger than TK rising more cheers from the happy kids.

Davis looked out the window and saw the crew of the Enterprise walk by crying."Ha losers" he yelled taunting "why don't you go discover yourself some talent".

Kishi looked annoyed as the bus began to head home "If your done taunting the losers we have tapes to listen too".She put the tapes on…

"Happy to be judging you tonight, nice form coming on and I must say that is the biggest pit I have ever seen.That little white seal thing is really cute he seems to be having a really good time playing those wind chimes.I love those boots your drum major is wearing.All guy flag team brave…"

They listened into the night relishing their victory and planning for the next competition.

The End

A/N: Well I hope you liked it and I hope no one was offended.Many things in the fics have happened to us or someone we know during our marching career.Please tell us what you thought and give us any suggestions.REVIEW!


End file.
